Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet
by Lia Sophie
Summary: Stell dir vor, du wachst auf, dein Mann ist verschwunden und alles was du finden kannst ist ein Abschiedsbrief... Oneshot


**Titel:** Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet...

**Genre: **Romanze mit ein wenig Drama

**Charaktere/Pairings:** Nymphadora und Remus Lupin

**Warnungen:** Taschentuch-Alarm ;)

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12

**Inhaltsangabe:** Stell dir vor, du wachst auf, dein Mann ist verschwunden und alles was du finden kannst ist ein Abschiedsbrief...

**Anmerkungen: **Dies war mein Wichtelbeitrag im Jahre 2009.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling, nur der Plot ist meins.

**Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet...**

Es war ein seltsam leeres Gefühl, das mich an diesem schicksalhaften Mittag aus dem Schlaf riss. Müde drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite, kuschelte mich fester in meine Bettdecke und tastete gleichzeitig nach meiner liebsten Wärmequelle, anderen auch als Remus Lupin bekannt. Doch anstatt über warme Haut glitt meine Hand über ein kühles Seidenbettlaken, eines unserer wenigen Hochzeitsgeschenke. Irritiert klopfte ich auf der Matratze herum, vielleicht hatte sich mein Mann ja mal wieder an den äußersten Rand des Bettes geflüchtet, seit einiger Zeit hatte ich laut ihm im Schlaf die seltsamsten Verhaltensweisen angenommen. Von im-Schlaf-um-mich-treten über an-seinem(!)-Daumen-nuckeln und mich-einige-Zentimeter-über-dem-Bett-schwebend-um-mich-selbst-drehen war alles dabei gewesen und in den letzten Monaten war mein Schatz fast jeden Tag mit blauen Flecken oder angesabbertem T-Shirt aufgewacht, was er aber seltsamerweise irgendwie süß zu finden schien, jedenfalls wenn ich seinen verzückten Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete.

Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und wollte gerade nach Remus rufen, als sich ein vertrautes Gefühl bemerkbar machte und ich entnervt auf meinen Unterleib schaute. „Och nö, oder?" Die Augen verdrehend schälte ich mich aus der kitschig-pinken Bettwäsche, griff nach meinem Bademantel und steckte meine Füße in die flauschigen Hausschuhe in Werwolfsoptik, die ich vor etwa einem Monat in einem Discounter gefunden hatte und die seitdem mindestens dreimal täglich von meinem teuflisch grinsenden Ehemann in die Mülltonne gestopft wurden. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Ja, ich gab es zu: Ich liebte es meinen Remus ein wenig aufzuziehen, so wie er sich auch regelmäßig einen Spaß daraus machte, mich mit meinem etwas gewöhnungsbedürftigen Geschmack zu ärgern. Ich lächelte verliebt, stand dann aber doch schnell auf und eilte zum Badezimmer, wo ich energisch gegen die Tür klopfte. „Remus? Mach bitte auf, ich muss mal!" Keine Reaktion. Ich seufzte auf, verkreuzte die Beine und presste mir die Hände in den Schritt. Bei Merlin, wie lange konnte ein Mann denn brauchen um sich zu erleichtern? „Remus John Lupin!", fluchte ich. „Eine verdammte Melone drückt auf meine Blase, wenn du nicht willst, dass ein Unglück geschieht, dann machst du ganz schnell die Tür auf!" Mit einem jetzt schon deutlich verzweifelteren Gesichtsausdruck rüttelte ich an der Klinke, woraufhin die Tür wie von Geisterhand aufschwang. Hastig stürzte ich in das Badezimmer, klappte den Toilettensitz hoch, raffte mein Nachthemd und den Bademantel zusammen und seufzte erleichtert auf. Memo an mich selbst: _Heute Abend für den Fall der Fälle eine Windel ummachen!_

Moment mal! Ich runzelte die Stirn und blickte mich irritiert um, verdrehte dann aber lachend die Augen. Natürlich, Remus war bestimmt in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück zu! Seit wir von dem kleinen Wesen in meinem Bauch wussten, war mein Ehemann fast schon krankhaft erpicht darauf, meine geliebten Sugar-Pops von mir fernzuhalten und mich dafür mich allerlei... _Gesundem_ vollzustopfen. Ich schüttelte mich und bedauerte einmal mehr, dass mein geliebter Cousin nicht mehr am Leben war, er hätte mir nämlich ganz sicher ein paar Süßigkeiten ins Haus geschmuggelt. Ich seufzte traurig auf, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und dachte schnell wieder an meine zukünftige Familie. Es würde wunderbar werden. Klar, so ein paar Kleinigkeiten wie Voldemort und ein paar hundert Todesser galt es noch zu beseitigen, aber das würden wir schon hinbekommen, da war ich mir sicher. Gut, vielleicht sprach da mein gestörter Hormonhaushalt aus mir, aber das war mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal, ich trug ein Baby in mir und das würde in einer heilen, rosaroten Zuckerwattewelt aufwachsen, jawohl! Energisch nickte ich mit dem Kopf und machte mich dann auf den Weg in die Küche, um zu sehen ob mein Göttergatte mir wenigstens einen Löffel meiner geliebten Schokocreme zugestehen würde.

Als ich ihn aber auch hier nicht fand, runzelte ich verwirrt die Stirn, goss mir eine Tasse voll Kaffee ein und setzte mich auf meinen Lieblingsstuhl. „Dora, Koffein ist schädlich für das Baby", hörte ich Remus' vorwurfsvolle Stimme und drehte mich automatisch um, erblickte aber nichts. Ich lachte leise in mich hinein. Na toll, jetzt hörte sich meine innere Stimme schon wie mein Ehemann an! Mit verträumtem Blick wärmte ich meine Hände an der Tasse mit dem singenden, giftgrünen Weihnachtsmann drauf, blickte auf den auf dem Tisch liegenden Teddy und musste unweigerlich an die letzten Monate zurückdenken. Während ich vor Freude eine halbe Stunde lang im Kreis gehüpft war (bis mir so schlecht wurde, dass ich mich erst einmal im Bad einschließen musste), war Remus über die Nachricht, dass ich schwanger war eher schockiert gewesen. Mehrere Tage lang hatte ich ihn nur zu den Mahlzeiten zu Gesicht bekommen und selbst in den paar Minuten hatte er immer mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf einem Taschenrechner herumgetippt und dabei unglückliche Geräusche von sich gegeben. Das hätte sich sicherlich noch Wochen oder Monate hingezogen, wäre mir nicht irgendwann der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Keifend wie es sonst nun wirklich nicht meine Art war, hatte ich den Taschenrechner an die Wand geschmissen, meinen Ehemann beschimpft und auf ihn eingeschlagen, bis ich ihn dazu gebracht hatte mit mir über seine Gedankengänge und Sorgen zu sprechen.

Es war das Übliche... Das mochte sich jetzt für einen Außenstehenden abfällig anhören, aber so war es nun mal. Seit ich Remus kannte, hielt er andere Menschen von sich fern als könne er sie mit seiner „Krankheit" anstecken, wenn er ihnen emotional oder körperlich zu nahe käme. Er wollte nicht mit mir zusammen sein, weil er ein Werwolf war und dazu seiner Meinung nach noch viel zu alt und arm. Und obwohl ich nun wirklich kein schüchternes oder zurückhaltenes Mäuschen war, brauchte es mehr als ein Jahr, bis Remus uns, aber vor allem sich selbst eine Chance gab und seitdem hatte er auch nie wieder mit seinen Selbstzerfleischungen angefangen. Das hatte ich zumindest gedacht. Aber als ich ihn dann so verzweifelt darüber sah, dass ich von _so etwas_ (ja, er sagte tatsächlich _so etwas_, am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine geknallt!) ein Kind erwartete, wurde mir klar, dass er sich unsere Beziehung eigentlich immer noch nicht zugestand, dass er immer noch der Meinung war nicht gut genug zu sein, mich nicht verdient zu haben. Ich sprach lange mit ihm, sagte ihm wie sehr ich ihn liebte, was für ein wunderbarer Ehemann er war, wie viel Kraft und Halt er mir gab und dass ich es ohne ihn nicht schaffen würde. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich meinen geliebten Werwolf mit Tränen in den Augen sah und um ehrlich zu sein war ich froh darüber, denn endlich hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl ihn erreicht zu haben, wirklich zu ihm vorgedrungen zu sein. Am nächsten Tag war er wie ausgewechselt und seitdem behandelte er mich wie ein rohes Ei. Ich durfte nichts Schweres heben, musste gesund essen und sämtliche Aufträge des Ordens waren für mich tabu. Mir passte das natürlich gar nicht, mir fiel schon nach einer Woche die Decke auf den Kopf, aber tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass es so am besten war, das Letzte was ich wollte war schließlich mein Kind zu gefährden. Da allerdings niemand wissen durfte, dass ich... dass _wir_ ein Baby erwarteten, musste Remus all meine Aufträge teils mit Vielsafttrank übernehmen und das führte bei mir regelmäßig zu schlaflosen Nächsten. So unbeschwert ich sonst war, ich hatte wirklich große Angst um meinen Mann und weinte mich oft in den Schlaf.

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um mich aus den Erinnerungen herauszureißen, griff nach dem Teddy und versuchte mich gleichzeitig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, als meine Finger plötzlich über ein Stück Papier glitten. Irritiert drehte ich das Kuscheltier zu mir herum und zog dann aus den Tatzen des Bärens einen Briefumschlag heraus. Mein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, aber dann rief ich mich zur Ordnung. Ich sollte wirklich aufhören zu katastrophisieren, das waren nur meine Hormone, dieser Brief hatte nichts Negatives zu bedeuten! Meine mittlerweile pechschwarzen Haare ignorierend, faltete ich das Briefpapier auseinander und begann mit schweißnassen Händen zu lesen.

_Liebste, wunderbare Dora,_

_wenn du diesen Brief liest, werde ich nicht mehr da sein._

Mein Herz blieb stehen, ich keuchte ungläubig auf und schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund. Nein. Nein! NEIN! Das konnte er mir doch nicht antun, er konnte doch nicht... Am ganzen Körper zitternd versuchte ich mich zusammenzureißen, straffte meine Schultern, legte eine Hand beruhigend auf meinen Bauch und las dann weiter.

_Ich weiß, ich habe dir versprochen für immer bei dir zu bleiben und es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr gewünscht hätte als mein Leben mit dir zu verbringen. Aber das ist nicht möglich. Es tut mir Leid, Dora, ich weiß, dass du mir das vielleicht nie verzeihen wirst, aber ich weiß auch, dass es das Richtige ist. Ich denke nicht nur an dich, ich denke auch an das Baby. Mit einem Werwolf als Vater wird es von allen verachtet werden, es wird in Armut und unter ständigem Geläster und abfälligen Blicken aufwachsen und man wird euch wie Aussätzige behandeln. Ich kann das nicht zulassen. Noch ist es nicht zu spät, Dora. Niemand muss erfahren, dass das Kleine mein Fleisch und Blut ist und wenn du den Wolfsbanntrank auch weiter nimmst, lässt sich das Schlimmste vielleicht noch verhindern._

_Ich bitte dich, Dora, suche nicht nach mir. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und eines Tages wirst du mir dafür danken. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und ich werde immer bei euch sein. Bitte erzähle dem Kleinen, dass sein Vater es sehr geliebt hat und dass er all das nur getan hat, damit es ein unbeschwertes Leben führen kann. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst. Andromeda wird unserem Kind eine ebenso gute Großmutter sein wie sie dir eine Mutter war und auch der Krieg wird nicht mehr lange andauern. Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um Harry zu helfen und Voldemort zu stürzen. Es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann um wiedergutzumachen, was ich dir durch meine Liebe und meine Schwäche angetan habe. Ich hätte dir das niemals zumuten dürfen, ich hätte das alles niemals zulassen dürfen. Es tut mir so Leid. _

_Werde glücklich, mein Schatz, es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünsche. Und pass gut auf unser Kind auf. Ich werde euch nie vergessen, ihr seid immer in meinem Herzen. _

_In Liebe, Remus_

Ich schluchzte trocken auf und steckte mir in meiner Verzweiflung fast die komplette Faust in den Mund. Die erste Erleichterung darüber, dass Remus sich nichts angetan hatte war schnell der tiefen Traurigkeit gewichen, dass ich meinen Mann gerade verloren hatte. Es war nicht so, dass ich nicht jeden Tag damit hatte rechnen müssen, aber er war mir nicht durch einen Todesser genommen worden, er hatte sich dazu entschlossen mich zu verlassen und auch wenn er noch lebte, so war dies doch um einiges schlimmer! Ich ballte die Hand erneut zur Faust und spürte wie sich meine Haare ein weiteres Mal veränderten. Wie konnte er es wagen? Dieser verdammte Bastard! Ich sprang auf, gab ein lautes Heulen von mir und wischte mit einer Handbewegung meine Kaffeetasse vom Tisch. Stumme Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht, während ich die halbe Küche im Schutt und Asche legte. Ich begann mit den grüngetupften Topflappen, steigerte mich dann mit dem Kaputtschmeißen meines Lieblingsgeschirrs mit den pinken Blumen darauf und schleuderte anschließend die Küchenstühle durch das Fenster. Mit einem schrillen Heulton schlug ich mit der geballten Faust auf den Küchentisch und sackte dann erschöpft auf den Boden. Leise vor mich hinweinend krümmte ich mich zusammen und riss verzweifelt an meinen Haaren. Er hatte mich verlassen, er war einfach gegangen! Ich war allein...

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich dort auf den kalten Fliesen lag, aber irgendwann hörte ich eine Tür zufallen und kurz darauf erklangen Schritte, die ich unter tausenden herausgehört hätte. „Remus!", schrie ich und sprang auf. Nun, ich versuchte aufzuspringen, allerdings schienen mir die Beine eingeschlafen zu sein, denn sie versagten ihren Dienst. Mit einem lauten „Uff!" kam ich auf dem Boden auf, aber den Schmerz nahm ich nur am Rande wahr, zu groß war die Hoffnung, dass Remus, mein Remus tatsächlich zu mir zurückgekehrt sein könnte. Verzweifelt versuchte ich erneut mich aufzurichten, aber als es mir immer noch nicht gelang, machte ich mich eben auf Händen und Knien auf den Weg in den Flur. Ich kroch und robbte, schluchzte und würgte und hatte doch nur einen Gedanken im Kopf: Remus. Er war es, er musste es einfach sein! Er hatte gemerkt, dass er eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte und jetzt würde alles wieder gut werden! Er würde mich wieder in Watte einpacken, ich würde mich darüber aufregen und ihn zusammenstauchen, kurz: Alles wäre wieder normal.

„Dora", hörte ich in diesem Moment seine besorgte Stimme und kurz darauf griffen mir zwei starke Arme unter die Achseln und ich wurde an eine bebende Männerbrust gepresst. Schnell hob er mich hoch und trug mich ins Wohnzimmer, während er leise und beruhigend auf mich einredete, aber all das schien nur wie durch eine besonders dicke Schicht Watte zu mir durchzudringen, ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seinen Geruch einzuatmen und mir immer wieder zu sagen, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde. „Was ist denn mit deiner Hand passiert?", hörte ich die Stimme meines Ehemanns und er ließ sich mit mir auf dem Schoß auf der grün-blau gestreiften Couch, die in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand nieder. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den stechenden Schmerz und die merkwürdige Farbe, die besagtes Körperteil angenommen hatte, aber schon kurz darauf war auch das vorbei und Remus legte seinen Zauberstab beiseite. „Was hast du nur getan?", fragte er leise und mit einem Mal waren die Erleichterung in mir und meine fast schon apathische Glücksseligkeit verschwunden und wurden durch dunkelrote, brodelnde Wut ersetzt. Mir einem wütenden Schrei sprang ich auf, woraufhin mir prompt die Beine einknickten und ich unsanft auf dem Boden landete, was meine Erscheinung jetzt natürlich nicht mehr ganz so eindrucksvoll wirken ließ, aber das interessierte mich in diesem Moment herzlich wenig. Diesen Bastard würde ich fertig machen!

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du lässt mich hier allein, mit DEINEM Kind, mit DEINEM Kind, Remus! Du lässt mich glauben, du hättest dir etwas angetan, du wolltest mich die ganze Schwangerschaft und die Geburt alleine durchstehen lassen, kannst du mir mal sagen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast? Wem hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach die Hand zerquetschen sollen, wem hätte ich Vorwürfe machen sollen, dass ich wie ein genmanipulierter Kürbis aussehe?" Remus' Mundwinkel zuckten und am liebsten hätte ich ihm in die Weichteile getreten. „Und dann wagst du es, es so hinzustellen als hättest du das nur wegen mir gemacht! Du hast nicht an mich und das Baby gedacht, Remus, du hast nur an dich gedacht! Du glaubst vielleicht, dass du nicht gut genug bist, aber ich tue das nicht und das Baby wird es auch nicht! Ich bin stolz darauf einen Mann wie dich zu haben und ich brauche dich, Remus verdammt, ich brauche dich, ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben! Ach was rede ich, du _bist_ mein Leben!" Zitternd schloss ich die Augen und wischte energisch eine Träne von meiner Wange. Ich durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden! „Du denkst, dass du das Richtige tust, ich weiß, du denkst, dass du mich und unser Kind so schützt, dass es uns so besser gehen wird, aber das ist falsch. Wir brauchen dich Remus! Und du hast verdammt noch mal eine Verantwortung, du kannst dich dem nicht einfach so entziehen! Unser Baby braucht seinen Vater und ich brauche meinen Mann, kapier das endlich! Wir brauchen dich, Remus und wir lieben dich!"

Ich schloss erschöpft die Augen und versuchte mich zu sammeln, aber da spürte ich auch schon die Arme meines Mannes um mich herum und seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn, meinen Wangen, meiner Nase und schlussendlich auf meinem Bauch. „Es war falsch von mir", sagte er leise und ich merkte seiner Stimme an, dass er diesmal wirklich weinte, dass er sich das erste Mal in meiner Gegenwart diese Schwäche zugestand und die Tränen laufen ließ und das allein genügte schon, um meinen Ärger verrauchen zu lassen. „Ich habe ehrlich geglaubt, dass ich das Richtige getan habe. Ich dachte, ich könnte euch so schützen, euch ein besseres Leben ermöglichen. Ich wusste, es würde mir das Herz brechen, aber solange ich mir einreden konnte, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit wäre euch zu schützen... da war es auszuhalten." Er stutzte. „_Unser_ Baby? Du hast gesagt... heißt das...?" Ich nickte und legte müde meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. „Ja. Ich verzeihe dir." Ich piekste ihm in die Seite. „Aber mach das ja nicht noch einmal!" Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sah mich ernst an. „Ganz bestimmt nicht, Dora. Ich hab es diesmal verstanden, wirklich! Ich werde dir nie wieder wehtun, ich verspreche es, ich schwöre es dir! Ich werde der beste Vater sein, den du dir vorstellen kannst, ich werde alles tun, um euch ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen!" „Wie kommt's?", fragte ich leise und legte meine Hand auf meinen Bauch. „Ich meine... Schau Remus, ich glaube ich habe heute das erste Mal verstanden wie sehr du wirklich an dir zweifelst, wie schlecht du über dich denkst... wie..." „Jemand hat mir die Augen geöffnet", antwortete er und sah mit einem Mal etwas beschämt aus. „Er ist wirklich erwachsen geworden, weißt du? Er... er ist so erwachsen und gleichzeitig noch so kindlich. Ich glaube, mir war nie bewusst wie extrem er unter dem Verlust seiner Eltern gelitten hat. Ich werde das meinem Kind nicht antun, egal wie sehr ich an mir zweifle." „Harry?", fragte ich nur und er nickte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Harry war wie ein Sohn für Remus, das wusste ich, auch wenn er es selten so direkt gezeigt hatte, er liebte das Kind seiner besten Freunde sehr und mir war klar, dass er jederzeit alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hätte, um ihm zu helfen. Sicherlich waren da auch Schuldgefühle wegen Harrys verstorbenen Vaters im Spiel, aber im Vordergrund stand doch die immense Zuneigung zu der Person und nicht dem Held, der Figur „Harry Potter".

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte mich mein Mann und ich strich ihm sanft eine graue Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich dachte gerade, dass es doch schön wäre, wenn Harry der Pate unseres Kleinen werden würde, meinst du nicht auch? Er ist so verantwortungsvoll und reif für sein Alter und ich fände es wundervoll, wenn er ein Teil unserer kleinen Familie werden würde." Ein Strahlen glitt über Remus' Gesicht und er presste mich ganz fest an sich. „Ich liebe dich, Dora, ich liebe dich so sehr!" „Ich dich auch", antwortete ich leise und legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch, in dem sich in diesem Moment unser kleines Wunder bewegte. „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Rem. Und ich werde dir immer wieder verzeihen, egal was du auch tust. Ich werde dich immer unterstützen und alles mit dir gemeinsam durchstehen. Ich werde mit dir für unsere Zukunft und unser Kind kämpfen, Seite an Seite, Hand in Hand, bis zum letzten Atemzug. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet."


End file.
